


See No Evil, Hear No Evil

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loses his hearing and Wade gets blinded and disfigured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No Evil, Hear No Evil

Their relationship, right from the start, was unconventional, to say the least. They both worked for Daily Bugle, or at least that’s what Wade had told him. He was handsome and flirty, if a little bit odd. They’ve talked a few times and Peter liked him just fine.

Then, one day, there was a huge explosion in the building that Peter survived more or less unscathed – a few cracked ribs, concussion, several bruises, broken leg, oh, and partial loss of hearing. It took some time to adjust, obviously, but all things considered, he could have ended up much worse than a cast and a hearing aid.

Wade wasn’t so lucky, Peter discovered upon his release from the hospital. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Wade had been in the building, that he could have died then, or at least be injured. But when was passing a room and heard a familiar voice demanding tacos from the nurse, Peter stopped. And then he walked in.

Wade’s whole body was covered in bandages, including his face, even his eyes. Only his mouth were peeking out, horribly scared, but stretched in a smile, moving quickly and making the nurse giggle. Wade didn’t look at Peter when he approached the bed, only after he introduced himself to the curious nurse.

“Petey?!”

Peter swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah,” he stuttered.

The nurse politely excused herself, giggling again at Wade reminding her about the tacos. Peter didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just stood there and stared, wondering how close to the source of the explosion Wade must have been to end up like that.

“Have a seat, baby boy! Unless you’re already sitting? Are you in a wheelchair? Do you still have all your limbs? Don’t worry, I won’t find you any less attractive if you don’t because I’m blind now. Plus, I should definitely lower my standards, judging by the amount of bandages. Be honest with me, how bad is it? You’d say it’s meat grinder or cheese grater? Let me unwrap something so you can take a look. Wait, you’re not blind too, right? Because that would be… a great relief actually-”

Peter let out a wet snort. He was amazed that Wade didn’t seem to have changed in the slightest after this amount of trauma – still running his mouth a mile a minute, joking about stuff that shouldn’t be joked about. Wade was still talking, his head turned to some point behind Peter’s face, and Peter thought his hearing aid must have been some real quality, because he could clearly hear Wade’s voice breaking down slowly.

On instinct, he reached for the bandaged hand and clasped with as much strength he could muster. Wade immediately fell silent and squeezed Peter’s hand back. A broken sob escaped him and Peter wondered if it was the first time he’d allowed himself to cry. He held Wade’s hand through it and stayed with him until he finally talked himself to sleep.

He came back the next day, and the day after that, and every day until he was allowed to come back to work. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was some sort of irrational feeling of responsibility, or guilt, at least at first. But why did he come visit whenever he had a chance until the day Wade was finally allowed to leave? Why did he take him home? Was he lonely? Not yet ready to go back to healthy, fully functional people in his life?

He liked to believe he simply liked Wade’s company. And he  _did_  – Wade was contagiously optimistic, even when he was actually being quite morbid. But he was a weirdo and it worked for him, and it worked for Peter, too. Wade made him feel…  _normal._  Not like, more normal than Wade was, no. Normal like, he didn’t constantly hover over him, cooing about how strong and brave Peter was being. Wade didn’t treat him as an invalid and Peter was grateful for it.

They kept seeing each other after Wade was released, or rather, as Wade liked to point out, Peter was seeing him, and Wade was in it just for the justified groping. Contrary to Wade’s belief, Peter didn’t despair that he hadn’t lost his sight too – he didn’t mind the fact that Wade was disfigured in the slightest. The sight of him didn’t bother him at all, except maybe saddening him from time to time, when he thought about the pain Wade must have felt. He also quite enjoyed the unique texture of Wade’s skin against his own when Wade touched him.

Unsurprisingly, he had become much more tactile and Peter was okay with that. He fumbled for him constantly, to make sure Peter was there. Sometimes he would just hold his hand or his shoulder, but sometimes he would snuggle into his side, wrapping his huge body around Peter’s and falling asleep like that. From time to time, his hands would roam over Peter’s face, just to remember what he looked like. Peter would touch him back then, to let him know it didn’t matter what Wade looked like.

Wade had thrown more than a few tantrums, of course – no one adjusted that well that quickly. He was childish and unpredictable in his anger and helplessness, dangerous even. But they got through it, and Wade had mellowed eventually. Peter had never babied him, not unless Wade wanted to be spoiled during his good days, and Wade finally learned how to function as independently as possible. He managed with a cane, because he only wanted a seeing cat he could name Mr. Crusty Bottoms.

As for Peter, he almost never noticed his own disability thanks to the hearing aid. He started learning sign language, just because, because it seemed important now, even if it wasn’t necessary to him. Being almost deaf also came with certain perks, as weird as it sounded. Peter had lost count of the times he had turned off the hearing aid when J.J. Jameson yelled at him at work or when Wade wouldn’t shut up about his conspiracy theories concerning the Star Wars franchise. Or when he jerked off in the next room, causing Peter to flush and  _yearn._

They’d managed themselves a rather comfortable life together before Peter even realized he was actually in love with Wade. He wasn’t sure if Wade felt the same or was it only the weird codependency they formed with each other that kept him by Peter’s side. Wade often “accidentally” groped Peter’s ass, but he never actually followed through. Whether was he insecure or simply uninterested, Peter didn’t know until they decided to spent Peter’s bonus on getting hammered on cheap wine.

They were talking about Peter deciding to learn lip-reading so he could give up on the hearing aid altogether. Wade joked that Peter would miss hearing sooner or later, just like Wade missed being able to see every single day.

“But I’m so glad I can’t see the way people look at me now,” Wade slurred into Peter’s shoulder. “It would break my fragile heart for sure. I used to be  _so pretty…”_

Peter wanted to say that he still was, at least to him. But he knew Wade well enough to know that no amount of cheesy lines about beauty being only skin deep and looking beyond the superficial wouldn’t work on him. For the one with perfect hearing, Wade certainly never  _listened._

So Peter took Wade’s face in his hands and kissed him. He hoped that Wade was aware that the intoxication wasn’t the reason Peter was doing that, but it only gave him courage to do what he wanted to do for a very long time.

“I don’t want your pity,” said Wade predictably.

Peter would sigh, but he knew his fond exasperation could be interpreted as annoyance, or anything it wasn’t, really, and he didn’t want that. He needed for Wade to know he could _trust_  him with this, with  _himself,_  like with everything else so far. He smiled, pressing his lips to Wade’s cheeks so he could see it, before moving his mouth back to Wade’s lips.

“I’m not offering any,” he said firmly. “Wade, we’ve been practically married all this time, and we skipped our honeymoon, so shut up and kiss me back.”

Wade frowned, bracing his shaking hands on Peter’s wrists. Peter smoothed his thumbs on Wade’s cheeks, never moving his face away and letting his hot breath fan over Wade’s lips. They were so close he could feel both of their hearts hammering in their chests and he focused on that while he waited for Wade to decide what he was going to do.

Finally, Wade exhaled a shaky breath and sent Peter a lopsided grin. “But I’m the wife, right?”

Peter laughed happily and kissed him again. And this time Wade kissed back.


End file.
